


In-Flight Service

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blushing horny Derek turns into unf dominant Derek so fast, Businessman Derek, Flight Attendant Stiles, Masturbation, Mile High Club, Praise Kink, note passing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a bossy flight attendant and Derek is more than a little into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Flight Service

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/150232970825/enjoy-a-little-flight-attendant-stiles-and)!!

Derek lowered his muscular frame tiredly into his soft, first class seat. His connecting flight back to New York from Australia had been delayed by weather and he was now jet lagged and already late for his next meeting which hadn’t even started yet. A loud yawn escaped his mouth that Derek didn’t bother stifling and it was followed closely by another.

“He thinks he’s tired.” Derek heard the flight attendant mutter to himself. His back was turned, so Derek couldn’t see his face, but his hip was aggressively cocked and Derek couldn’t help but stare at his ass a little so he decided to engage.

“I do in fact happen to be very tired.” He announced purposefully, hoping his tone would force the attendant to address him directly. When he turned to face Derek, the businessman couldn’t resist giving him an obvious once-over and the flight attendant’s beautiful, pale cheeks turned an indignant shade of red as his brown eyes flashed angrily.

“We don’t have to accommodate passengers who don’t know how to respect the attendants. You can be removed from the flight quite easily.”

Derek gaped at him a moment in surprise. He wasn’t used to his attention being received so negatively and he definitely didn’t want to be perceived as some sort of womanizer. Or…manizer?

“No, that won’t be necessary.” He answered stridently.

The attendant gave a definitive nod and turned swiftly away from Derek but not before he caught the definitive “Good boy,” that left his lips at barely more than a commanding whisper.

A strangled moan escaped Derek’s throat at the praise before he could stop it and he thanked Heaven he was still alone in his row as he felt the bulge in his pants grow. He quickly reached for the briefcase beneath his chair to hide his lap but the flight attendant turned back to him just at that moment.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he began with a thinly veiled grin, “but we’re about to take off and your bag must be stowed beneath the seat.”

Derek looks up at him, eyes narrowed harshly, but he answered in as smooth and bold a voice as possible, “Of course.” Quickly realizing the attendant hadn’t been as offended by his attention as he’d originally let on, Derek spread his legs farther than strictly necessary as he sat back up. He looked defiantly up at the attendant who was gazing down at his bulging jeans before he leaned slightly into Derek’s space.

“Perfect.” He whispered, his smooth voice drawing the word of praise out in beautiful torture as Derek fought to keep his whimper quiet enough for only the attendant to hear. Then he straightened his posture and spoke again. “Would you like anything to drink before we take off, sir?”

“Just some cold water.” Derek answered stiffly.

The attendant smirked again. “I bet. Coming right up.”

When he returned with the water, he placed it out down on Derek’s tray table upon a napkin and said, “If you need anything else, my name is Stiles.”

Derek held his breath as the anticipation of Stiles’ next domineering antics built in his stomach, but nothing came and he stared in disappointment at the water until he noticed the scrawl on the napkin.

_‘I wouldn’t have pegged a big intimidating businessman like you as a praise guy. Could you get off in the bathroom thinking about me?’_

“Jesus Christ.” Derek muttered under his breath as he read the note before downing his water and looking around to find Stiles. The attendant winked when their eyes met and Derek found himself reaching for his seatbelt but Stiles shook his head disapprovingly and Derek frowned in confusion. Stiles simply pointed upwards and Derek looked above himself to see the seatbelt light still on and he grumbled in frustration. He didn’t like waiting.

Derek watched the light in impatient excitement, discretely palming himself beneath his suit jacket. When the light finally went off and Stiles’ voice came over the loudspeaker giving permission to move about the cabin, Derek stood swiftly from his seat. Stiles intercepted him as he took the few steps to the bathroom cabin and whispered sweetly, “You did such a good job waiting.” Derek’s knees barely gave out beneath him as he stumbled the remaining way to the toilet.

He lasted an embarrassingly short amount of time with thoughts of Stiles’ praise encouraging him towards his climax. When he returned to his seat, he scrawled a note of his own onto the napkin and pressed it into Stiles’ hand when he came by to collect the empty cups.

_‘I may like praise, but I also like giving orders. Get yourself off in the same bathroom and make sure I see you when you’re done.’_

Stiles released a harsh breath of air when he read the note and Derek noted the blotchy pink that spread over his cheeks before he turned towards Derek.

“Who said you could have it both ways, huh?”

Derek simply rose a cocky eyebrow and answered authoritatively, “I did.” He smirked in satisfaction at the quavering breath that escaped Stiles’ pink lips.

Needless to say Stiles looked absolutely wrecked with splotchy pink spreading down beneath his collar and blown pupils when he stepped from the bathroom and towards Derek.

“Please tell me New York is your final destination.” He whispered in a barely audible rasp.

“It is.”

Stiles’ lips quirked into his first genuine and blindingly beautiful smile. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
